Happiness
by VFBFan
Summary: They deserved to be happy. Brulian fluff with some Naley and all the other current characters onf OTH. I love the tension between Alex and Mia as well. xD
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys...I know I know...I haven't updated my other stories in...like forever, but I have huge writer's block at the moment, especially when it comes to my story "Being different."**

**I promise that I'm going to update my other stories as soon as possible! :)**

**Over the couple of months I've developed a huge liking in Brulian. I just think that they are so adorable. When I look back and remember season 6 I can't believe how much Julian has changed. He really loves Brooke with all his heart and soul and my heart is always melting when I look at the cute things he's doing for her. I loved the scene where Julian promised Brooke that he'd give her the baby she has always wanted.**

**So...this story will be a fluffy one. Both Brooke and Julian deserve do be happy and they clearly deserve this baby. In this story Brooke and Julian have twins. One boy, one girl. They are 4 years old here and well... it is going to be a family fic with cute scenes. I really need this right now, hehe. :D Hope you are going to stick with me !**

He promised her that he'd give her the baby she so desperately wanted... and he kept his promise. Jayden Luke and Madison Lee were born on 4th July 2012. Julian had cried like baby when he first held his son and daughter in his arms. It might have been a miracle but that was something both Julian and Brooke could live with, because they never thought it would happen after the doctor had told Brooke that she would never be able to have kids.

They were finally happy.

And they deserved to be happy.

"Morning mommy."

Brooke, who was standing in the kitchen making breakfast turned around and smiled at her daughter who was rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Hey baby." Brooke walked over to her daughter and picked her up, before she placed a loving kiss on her forehead.

"I'm hungry", the little girl mumbled and Brooke laughed.

"Yeah well. Breakfast will be ready soon. Why don't you help mommy?"

"YAY."

The little girl ran into the kitchen and helped her mother preparing breakfast.

15 minutes later they heard footsteps coming from upstairs and son Julian appeared on the stairs.

"Morning guys." He went over to Brooke and placed a long kiss on her lips before he bent down and kissed his daughter.

"My two favorite girls are standing in the kitchen preparing breakfast. I could really get used to this." He grinned and looked over his wife's shoulder.

"Daddy. Are we going to the park today? You promised."

"Of course baby. Daddy always keeps his promises. Do you want to go upstairs and wake up your brother? I think he is going to be mad if we start breakfast without him.

The little girl nodded and ran upstairs to wake his brother.

The siblings shared a tight bond. They couldn't take being away from each other for too long and loved to play together even though they were so different. Jayden was the quite type. He was really smart for his age. He had learned to write and read at a very young age. He was also interested in animals. He loved to visit the zoo and would spent many evenings watching documentaries about animals on TV, especially the ones about spiders. He loved spiders and wasn't afraid at all when they were running around in the house. He would always take them and chase after his mother who was disgusted by them.

Madison however was just like her mom. She had no shy bone in her body and had no problem to talk to strangers. She loved to dress up like Brooke, wearing her sunglasses or running around in her clothes which were clearly too big for her, but Madison didn't really care, she loved to wear them anyway. She also had a talent in drawing. She was good for her age, very good. There were days where she would spent hours sitting in her room drawing and both her parents were so proud of her. They were proud of both their children. They were the best.

But of course every parent thought their children were the best.

"Wake up, wake up", Madison yelled and jumped on her brothers bed.

Jayden groaned.

"Go away. I wanna sleep."

"But I wanna eat breakfast."

"Then go eat. I wanna sleep."

"But you are gonna miss breakfast and then you will be vewy angwy."

"Who says that?"

"Me do."

Jayden groaned again. He was hungry but he wanted to sleep as well.

"Hey guys. How are you doin'?" Brooke came into Jaydens room and smiled at the sight in front of her. Jayden was laying in his bed and Madison sat on top of him.

"He doesn't wants to get up", Madison pouted. Brooke smiled and walked over to Jaydens bed.

"Hey buddy. Don't you want to eat breakfast? Mommy made pancakes."

"Pancakes?", Jayden asked and looked up. Brooke nodded and grinned.

"Yep. Come on champ. Get up." Madison jumped off her brothers bed and ran out of the room. Brooke bent down and picked up her son.

"Why are you so tired?"

"Don't know", Jayden mumbled and placed his head on Brookes shoulder. Brooke smiled and stroked her sons soft head.

"You are going to wake up properly when you see what your sister and I prepared." She kissed Jaydens cheek and left the room.

"There he is", Julian laughed when he saw his wife coming down the stairs with their son in her arms.

"Yeah. I told him that we are having pancakes for breakfast", Brooke laughed. Julian went over to them and took his son from Brooke.

"Hey buddy. We want to go to the park today. How does that sound? He kissed his sons cheek and waited for Jaydens answer.

"Will Jamie and Lydia come too?"

"Well, I don't know. We can ask them. I'm sure they will come too. We can also have a picknick there."

"YAY", yelled Madison jumping up and down. Brooke laughed.

"Well, lets have breakfast first. After that I'm going to call Haley and ask if she, Nate and the kids want to come with us. As far as I know Haley is free for the weekend."

Julian nodded and put Jayden down who trotted to the chair. Madison squealed in delight and ran over to the table.

Brooke and Julian looked at each other.

When did their life become so perfect?

**Tadaaa! So guys. What do you think? Good? Bad? I know it is plain but I didn*t intend to use unbelievably good writing or anything...(not that I'm really good at that anyway. xD)**

**I'm German, so just ignore any grammar mistakes. xD Please review. If there is something you really wanna read let me know. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Brooke swallowed and looked at her young son who was standing in front of her with a huge smile on his face.

"Jayden, I'm warning you once again. Put that thing away. You KNOW that I'm afraid of them. " Her eyes widened when she saw the small creature moving in her sons hand.

"But mommy. They are harmless. They won't hurt you", he told his mother looking up at her innocently. He grinned and took a step forward.

Brooke shrieked and took a few steps back.

"Jayden. Please take this thing outside and play with it there, just...just take it away from me. Please, I'm begging you."

"Mom, believe me. Spiders like this one are harmless. They are spiders which are running around in houses catching flies. That's it."

"But I hate them anyway", Brooke whined like a 4-year old.

Jayden grinned.

"One..."

"Jayden...what are you doing?" Brooke asked him.

"Two..."

"JAYDEN."

"THREEEEE." Brooke screamed and started to run out of her bedroom. Jayden started chasing after her.

"JULIAN...JULIAN!"

Julian who was sipping coffee in the kitchen with a newspaper lying in front of him turned around and watched his wife coming...no running down the stairs. He had to contain himself as he saw his son running down the stairs short after and had to laugh when he saw a spider sitting in Jaydens hand.

Brooke ran into the kitchen and hid behind her husband pointing a shaking arm at her son.

"Take it away from him. I want this spider out of here."

"Honey. Do you have any idea of how many of them are running around in our house?"

"I don't care as long as I don't have to see them. Please. I'm really afraid of them. Look at how huge the spider is."

Jayden rolled his eyes.

"Mom, this one is rather small, believe me. You should start watching documentaries with me."

"No...no thanks", Brooke said shaking her head.

Julian laughed.

"Come on buddy, take the spider outside."

"But daddy..."

"No buts. Come on champ."

Jayden sighed and watched the spider crawling up his arm.

"Mommy doesn't like you huh?"

"Where is Maddison?"

Julian looked at the watch.

"I think she's still sleeping. Wanna go check on her?" Brooke nodded and went upstairs to wake up her daughter.

"Hey Sweety", Brooke whispered and ran a hand through her baby girls hair. Maddison groaned and opened one eye.

"Hi mommy", she said quietly and breathed in and out heavily.

"Hey baby. What's wrong? Are you ok?"

The little girl shook her head and sniffed, trying to fight back the tears.

"I don't feel so good mommy and I'm so tired."

Brooke gasped and touched her daughters forehead. She felt warm. The famous fashion designer started to panic. She hated to see one of her children sick. If she had the power she'd wish for her children to be healthy forever, but she couldn't do anything about it. In times like these she often felt helpless even though she knew that there were kids out there who weren't even make it to their first birthday and had serious deseases.

She knew she should be grateful that her children weren't seriously sick, but still...

Brooke didn't know what to do.

"Honey, does anything hurt?"

Maddison nodded.

"Is it your stomach?"

Maddison nodded again.

"What about your head sweety?"

"Hurts", the little girl whispered.

"Ok, I'm going to check your temperature first and then mommy is trying to make you feel better, ok?"

The little girl nodded and swallowed hard. Brooke ran out of the room and into the bathroom to look after a thermometer.

"There you are", she whispered and ran out of the bathroom and back to her daughter who was lying in her bad weakly with her comforter tightly wrapped around her body.

"Open your mouth sweety." Maddison did as she was told and opened her small mouth. She had tears running down her face. Brooke knew that she was scared. The little girl didn't know what was wrong with her, that's why the little girl was so afraid.

She's barely gotten sick in the past and wasn't used to it.

"Sweety, you have a light fever. It is nothing bad, ok? Please stop crying or I'm going to start crying too." Brooke felt with her daughter and just wanted her to get better.

"Hey what's up?" Brooke looked up and saw her husband standing in front of her with their son in his strong arms.

"Maddie is sick. I think she has the flu or something. She has a light fever and her stomach and head are both hurting."

"Daddy...", the little girl whispered and reached for her father. Julian smiled and put her son down before he walked over to his daughter to pick her up. Many kids started to get clingy at the age of four, especially girls. Jayden, her brother didn't need to be cuddled all the time, especially when they were outside. Brooke was a mom who loved to kiss and hug her kids all the time. Maddison loved it...but Jayden? There were moments where Jayden would start to get embarassed when his mom kissed him in public.

At home it was different though.

There were times where Jayden would just cuddle up on the couch with mommy or daddy...just like that, out of nowhere. Being cuddled and kissed were things every parent loved to do. Being near their kids, being there for them...Both Brooke and Julian loved to be near them every single minute, because they knew that their kids would soon reach an age where they wouldn't want to be kissed and cuddled anymore. Jayden already developed this behaviour, but it depended on his temper. Brooke hated to even think about it. She wanted her kids to stay 4 forever.

"It's ok baby girl. Daddy will make you feel better." The little girl nodded and cling onto her fathers neck. Julian rubbed her daughters back and smiled.

"Is your stomach still hurting?"

Maddison nodded. Brooke looked at her husband.

"Maybe we should take her to the doctor...just to be sure that she is ok."

Julian nodded and put his daughter down.

"I'm gonna get her dressed, ok?" Brooke nodded and picked up Jayden.

"Mommy, is she going to be alright?" Her son looked at her with a worried look plastered on his cute face. She laughed and kissed his warm cheek lovingly.

"Don't worry Sweety. She is going to be alright."

"Well Mr and Mrs Baker. It seems like your little girl here has the chickenpox", the doctor said and pointed at Maddisons back which was covered with red dots.

"Wow we didn't know they were there."

"Well we never checked her back honey", Julian answered his wife who just nodded.

"But she is so young."

The doctor shrugged. "Rather sooner then later. There are people who have them at the age of 40."

Brooke and Julian looked at each other.

"The fever will go down soon. This dots are going to start itching and there will more dots...on her face and on her arms. If this should get worse just put her into a bathtube with cold water. It sounds bad, but it really helps. She shouldn't be scratching all the time, it just leaves marks."

"What about her stomach? She told us she wasn't feeling well."

"It might be uncommon, but in some cases the patient develops a minor feeling of nausea. It will go away soon as well. All this little girl needs to do is to rest and eat soup, because she might lose her appetit for awhile but don 't worry. This young lady here will be doing just fine, right?"

Maddison nodded and looked at the glass bottle sitting on the doctors desk. The old man followed her gaze and laughed.

"You want one of these?"

Maddison nodded her head eagerly.

"What about you little guy?" Jayden, who was sitting on his fathers lap nodded his head with a small smile on his face. He was shy.

"Ok, here we go." The doctor grabbed the bottle and took 4 lollipops out of it.

"We're getting two?", Maddison asked exitedly

"No, they are for mommy and daddy too", Jayden pointed out. Brooke and Julian laughed.

"It's ok buddy. They are all yours", Brooke whispered into her sons ear before kissing his cheek. He didn't pull away but giggled. It melted Brookes heart.

"What do you say?", asked Julian.

"Thank you sir", both Maddi and Jay shrieked.

"No problem. Oh, before you go. I will give you a recept for a salve. All you need to do is to apply it onto the dots. She is going to feel more comfortable then."

Julian thanked the doctor and picked Maddison up. They knew that she was going to be just fine. It was in every parents nature to be worried, regardless of how harmless the situation was.

"Mommy, it itches. Pwease make it stop." Maddison sat on her bed and scratched her arm furiously.

"Honey, please stop it. You shouldn't be doing this."

"But it itches sooo bad. I want it to stop."

"I think you have to wait for a few days honey."

"How mwany days?", the little girl asked.

"Uhm...well I don't know. Two, three?"

Maddison started to whine and continued to scratch.

"They are going to start bleeding sweety. You are a big girl, right?"

Maddison nodded.

"Just try to ignore it. Otherwise we have to put you into a tube full of cold water and you don't want that, right?"

Her daughter shook her head and bit her lower lip, because she felt the urge of starting to scratch again.

"Here, use the salve the doctor gave us." Julian came in and handed Brooke the tube. Brooke opened it and applied some of the salve onto the red dots.

"Brooke. You already had chickenpox, right?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Uhm...I don't know. I think I don't."

"You don't know? How can you forget about this? You should get out of here. Just in case."

Julian smiled at his wife and daughter before he left the room.

A few moments later Jayden ran into the room.

"Mommy, lwook." Brooke looked up and smiled, but the smile soon faded as she looked at what her son had crawling up his arm.

"Ohhhh Jayden."

"What? Mommy. This isn't a spider. It's a centipede. Isn't it cute mommy?"

Brooke rubbed her face.

"Uhm...well...you have to know that there are two sorts of animals which mommy doesn't like: Spiders and centipedes, ok?"

Jayden sighed. "Mommy, are you afraid of EVERYTHING?"

"Well..."

"So...when you say you are just afraid of spiders and centipedes you surely have no problem when I bwing in rats, right?"

Brooke had a look of horror plastered on her face.

"R-rats?"

"Yeah", the little boy nodded his head. Brooke was about to say something, but her husband soon rescued her by coming into the room and taking his son with him. He picked Jayden up and kissed his cheek.

"Your mommy is going to fade when you're continuing to bring bugs into the house."

"You wanna hold it?", Jayden asked.

"Well...you see..."

"Daddy you a man."

Julian swallowed and went downstairs. He opened the door to the terrace with one hand and put his son down. He looked around and spotted a soccerball. Julian grabbed it and went back to his son.

"What about a little game, huh? Just the two of us." He hoped to distract the little boy.

Jayden nodded and put the bug back where he'd found it and jogged over to his father. They played for awhile when the phone started to ring from inside.

Since Brooke was still with their daughter Julian had to grab the telephone.

"Just stay here ok buddy?"

Jayden nodded and continued playing with the soccerball. After awhile he decided to shot the ball as high as he could, just to see, how high the ball would be flying. He shot it but gasped when he saw the ball flying over the white fence.

"Oh-oh." He looked back inside and saw his father pacing around in the kitchen. The little boy shrugged and ran after the ball. He opened the door of the fence and spotted the ball on the street. Without even looking he raced towards the street and grabbed the round object . All of the sudden a car drove around the corner.

Jayden didn't notice it, didn't even hear it.

The boys was too distracted...

Julian put the phone away and walked back outside. His son was nowhere to be seen. He couldn't hear him either. He looked up when he heard the adamant noise of car brakes from the distance.

"No..."

Julian jumped over the fence without realising that the door was open. He had a bad feeling. His son wasn't there. The door of the fence was open...

He ran and ran, until he stopped. There he was, lying on the street. His little boy.

"No...no..." He ran to his baby boy and fell onto his knees in front of him, slapping his cheek slightly.

"Buddy, come on. Please wake up." Julian gasped when he noticed the bruise on the small boys forehead. It was bleeding. It didn't look back but it was worse enough to send Julian over the edge.

"Oh my god, oh my god. I don't know what to do", he rambled to himself.

"Sir. I already called the ambulance. I'm so sorry." Julian looked up and faced the young boy, who had caused this accident. Julian breathed in and out heavily. He felt tears running down his cheeks. The young boy disappeared for awhile and came back quickly.

"Here. Just hold it onto the wound." Julian did as he was told and took the towel from the boy. What else was he supposed to do? He didn't know. He was so scared.

"Please hold on buddy."

Brooke came downstairs after staying with her daughter for an hour. She found a little green toy soldier on the floor and picked it up with a smile on her face. She looked around and couldn't find Julian or her son. She noticed that the door of the terrasse was open and stepped outside. She looked around, but they weren't there either. Her head snapped up when she heard the noise of sirens.

She slowly walked out of the garden to look what was going on. She couldn't help but be curious.

She walked and walked and walked. "Julian?" She stopped the moment she reached the street and looked over in horror when she saw her husband holding their son in his arms. She looked at the car. She looked over to the young boy kneeling beside Julian.

The little toy soldier she'd held in her hand fell onto the floor.

"Oh my god"


End file.
